CINTA TERLARANG
by saikurapika
Summary: malam yg akan merubah sai selamanya  dah aku bikin fict,jadi kagak punya utang   jelek gaje gak hot yaoi,typo ooc,dikit lemon garing jangan lupa bawa kantong kresek kalu mau baca
1. Chapter 1

Hai semua ketemu lagiii hehehehehe kali ini aku datamg dengan fict baru hohohohoho

Y dah gak banyak bacot lagiiiiiiii kita mulaiiiii nyyyoookkkk

DISCLAIMER:MASASHI KISHIMOTO (kalo punya gue bakal rancau alias kacaua berantakan)

Ooc,abal,gaje,typo,jelek,yaoi,dikit lemon,inspirasi dari cerita temen ku yg curhat moga dia gak baca

**Cinta terlarang**

****

Terdengar perbincangan dua anak muda yg tengah di rundung kesusahan,ntah apa yg mereka bicarakan,hem…

" Sai…. Aku benar cinta padamu " pemuda berambut raven mencoba sekuat hati agar orang yg ada di depanya mau mengerti dgn perasaan yg ada di hatinya

" dengar ya Sasuke…aku juga suka sama kamu tapii…" sai mengantungkan kalimatnya

" tapi apa….? Kau akh…"

" Sasuke….. kumohon cinta ini itu gak mungkin " sai memegang tangan sasuke dengan wajah yang nanar

" terserah kau saja lah…. Tapi ingat aku akan selalu mencintai mu " Sasuke mengakhiri obrolan itu dan berjalan kea rah pintu meningalkan Sai sendiri di ruang itu,

Sai mulai menekuk kedua kakinya dan mulai memeluk kedua lututnya,bulir bulir air matanya pun terjatuh dia mulai mengingat saat pertama kali Sasuke mencumbunya

\(0,0\) flash back (/0,0)/

Hari ini sabtu malam minggu anak muda di kota konoha sedang asik nongkrong di sebuah café yg berada di tengah-tengah kota konoha,hiruk pikuk café pun terdengar pada jam 11 malam,suasana pun mulai ramai, anak muda yang ada di dalam café pun bergoyang mengikuti irama music yg neguncang telinga, tak terkecuali Sasuke uciha yang sedari tadi,otak normalnya tlah di kuasai minuman ber alcohol

" hemm… parah kau Sasuke…? " kulit putih pucat itu mengendong si rambut raven ke arah mobil yg parker dengan tenang di tempat parkir

Mobil pun melaju dengan cepat tak perlu waktu lama Sai pun sampai di apartemen mewah milik pemuda raven itu,mereka pun berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju lift,sesampainya di lantai 12,dan mereka pun berjalan menuju kekamar 231

" Sasuke mana kunci kamar mu " Sai meminta sebuah benda agar pintu dapat di buka

" hn….. ambil di celana ku cepat Sai " jawab sasuke yg di kendalikan alcohol

" hn… baiklah Sasuke…" Sai yg juga di kendalikan oleh alcohol pun mulai membuka knop pintu, dengan sempoyongan mereka berjalan kearah sofa yang terdiam di ruang tengah yang hanggat,mereka berdua duduk di sofa ruang tamu saling memandang ,mata mereka pun salin pandang jantung pun di pompa dengan kecepatan yang abnormal,

Sai merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke dan berbisik lirih,ntah apa yang di ucap Sai hinga Sasuke pun mengekori Sai menuju ruang tv,

" Sai….. apa kau pernah berciuman.? " sasuke berbisik di telinga Sai

" belum Sasuke… apa kau mau mengajariku…" Sai menatap dalam dalam mata onyx yang ada di depanya itu

Sasuke mulai menjilat leher Sai, Sai pun hanya mendesis menikmati setiap apa yg di lakukan si raven,si raven pun makin bersemangat dan mengila, sasuke mulai mengunci bibir merah ranum itu meng absent tiap gigi,lidah pun ikut bermain di dalam mulut,terdengar suara aneh dari pertemuan dua bibir yang berselimut nafsu

Benang saliva pun terlihat saat mulut lawan melepas kuncian dan mengambil nafas, si fake smile mulai meminta lebih pada si raven, desahan dan erangan pun memenuhi ruangan yang jadi saksi bisu atas pergulatan nafsu yang sudah sampai ubun ubun itu

" akkhh….. sassssssssukkeeee….. geeelllliiii…" Sai mendesis saat Sasuke mencium dada bidang nya

Sasuke mulai mengulum buah dada Sai,tangan nya pun tak hanya diam,Sasuke pun mulai merabah kearah bawah,celana Sai pun mulai penuh,Sai kecil yg tengah di permainkan oleh raven itu mulai berkedut cepat,di kocok dengan agak kasar oleh si raven,Sai kecil pun berkedut cepat di tangan si raven,Sasuke pun tersenyum puas saat si kecil Sai tahluk di tanganya,

" sekarang akan aku mulai permainanya Sai " Sasuke memandang penuh nafsu orang yg ada di bawah nya itu, Sai hanya tersipu malu

Sai mulai mengalungkan tangan pucatnya ke leher Sasuke , mencoba mempertemukan bibirnya dan bibir si raven, saling kunci, kini dua pemuda tersebut tlah telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang pun menempel pada kulit putih pucat mereka, saling tindih dan salin memberi,

Sai merasakan sesuatu yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya,di bagian bawa sana,Sai meringis kesakitan, si raven pun menghentikan aktivitas yang membuat Sai kesakitan membiarkan si fake smile,menerima kehadiran benda asing yg ada di dalam tubuhnya, Sai pun meminta lebih pada pemuda raven itu, raven pun mulai memasukan si raven kecil ketubuh Sai,

Sai menjerit dalam pekat malam yg terselubung nafsu itu, dia mulai terbiasa akan keberadaan Sasuke kecil dalam dirinya,sasuke mulai memaju mundurkan tubuhnya,Sai pun menikmati permainan tempo cepat itu, tangan Sasuke pun tak mau diam,dia pun (baca tangan) memeganng Sai kecil,dan mulai memainkan Sai kecil di tanganya,

" ukkkjhhhuhuuuuuuu ssssssaaaaassssssss…" desis Sai

" aaaapaaaa ssaaaaaaiii….." Sasuke melihat ke wajah Sai yg tengah menikmati permainan nafsu itu

" akkkkkhhhhh kuuu mmaaaaauuuu kkkkekekeeluaaarrrrrr" Sai pun menyemburkan cairan putih di tangan si raven

" akuuuu juuugaaaaaaa akkkkhhhhh…" Sasuke pun menyusul Sai

Nafas mereka pun tersendat sendat,mereka kelelahan,Sasuke yang melihat Sai tidur penuh peluh di tubuhnya pun ikut tidur dan memeluk Sai dengan cinta dan sayang

v (-'_'-) flash back end (-'_'-)v

Sai pun menangis saat mengingat perbuatan nistanya itu dengan si raven,dia tak habis pikir saat dia melakukan itu,terdengar suara pintu di ketuk,

TOK TOK TOK

Sai pun mengusap air matanya, dan berjalan menuju kea rah pintu,dan di bukanya tampak seseorang berdiri tegap di depan pintu itu,Sai pun tercengang saat menatap wajah itu

TO BE CONTINUED

****

**AKHIRNYA SELESAII dah gak punya hutang lagii,woyy dah aku bikin ff nich**

Maaf kalo kurang hot cz belum pengalamn bikin yg begituan hehehehehe

_Akhir kata saya ucapkan minta review nya heheheheh ngeflame juga boleh hhehehehehehe ya sud aye cabut _

_REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE _


	2. Chapter 2

Hai semua ketemu lagiii hehehehehe kali ini aku datamg dengan fict baru hohohohoho

Y dah gak banyak bacot lagiiiiiiii kita mulaiiiii nyyyoookkkk

DISCLAIMER:MASASHI KISHIMOTO (kalo punya gue bakal rancau alias kacaua berantakan)

Ooc,abal,gaje,typo,jelek,yaoi,dikit lemon,inspirasi dari cerita temen ku yg curhat moga dia gak baca

**Cinta terlarang**

"ne neji" sai kaget melihat neji tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemenya,  
>"jauhi sasuke!"neji geram sambil meninju muka sai,sai yg tanpa perlawanan langsung tersungkur ke lantai,cairan merah mengalir di sudut bibirnya yg terkoyak<br>"a apa maksud mu neji?"  
>"jangan pura pura bego kamu"<br>neji pun mulai memukul tubuh kecil sai,sai tak bisa melawan, sai tersungkur ke lantai,bulir-bulir merah merembas keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang terkoyak.  
>neji pun berjalan keluar dari apartemen sai,wajah geram neji rupanya agak sedikit berkurang,neji berjalan menuju parkiran dimana mobil chevrolet w...arna lavender berdiam,neji pun mulai mengendarai chevrolet warna lavendernya menuju kediaman uciha yang berada di pinggir kota konoha, tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di kediaman uciha.<p>

gerbang keluarga uciha tengah terpampang di depan matanya,dua penjaga pun membukakan pintu gerbang itu,mobil neji pun masuk ke depan pintu utama keluarga uciha.  
>tanpa basa basi lagi neji masuk ke dalam kediaman keluarga uciha,mikoto yang me...lihat gelagat neji yang aneh benar-benar bingung,neji berjalan kearah kamar sasuke yang berada di lantai dua,neji mulai membuka pintu kamar sasuke,tampak sesosok tubuh tengah berbaring neji mendekat kearah sasuke yang tertidur lelap,neji pun berbaring di samping sasuke,sambil memeluk tubuh sasuke,sasuke yang merasa ada keanehan di kamarnya langsung terbangun,di lihat di sampingnya ada neji sasuke pun kaget bukan kepalang<br>"sedang apa kau di sini!"tanya sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh neji yang memeluknya,  
>"aku cuman mau penjelasan darimu sasuke"<br>"penjelasan apa"

"apa kau menduakan ku sasuke?" neji menatap sinis kearah sasuke  
>"diam! kau ingin aku di bunuh ayahku apa he?"sasuke menyumpal mulut neji dengan dua tangannya,<br>"baiklah,kita keluar sekarang"sasuke berdiri dari tempat tidurnya,neji pun mengikuti sasuke.  
>"pagi ibu?" sasuke menyapa ibunya yang sedang menyiram bunga di ruangan itu<br>"pagi sasuke,kamu tidak sarapan,ajak neji juga ya?"  
>"selamat pagi bibi mikoto"<p>

"pagi neji,ayo sarapan"  
>"ibu,aku mau keluar mungkin aku tidak pulang lagi?"<br>"sasuke,kau kan baru pulang apa tidak menungu ayahmu dulu?"  
>"tidak bu,ayo neji" sasuke menyeret neji keluar rumah menuju mobil chevrolet neji yang berada di berand...a rumah<br>"sini kuncinya"sasuke meminta kunci mobil itu,neji pun menurut pada kekasihnya itu,mereka pun berjalan tanpa ada obrolan,selama lima belas menit mereka terdiam,sampailah mereka disebuah cafe kecil

di pinggir pantai,mereka duduk di sebuah meja kecil yang terletak di beranda cafe tersebut  
>"penjelasan apa yang kau maksud neji?"<br>"siapa itu sai,kenapa kemaren kau tidak bisa ku hubungi!"  
>"hn,dia itu kekasihku!"<br>"jadi selama ini kau dan...akh...?"neji tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya,tampak raut wajah kecewa di wajah neji,mereka diam tanpa ada yang membuka mulut lagi  
>"lagi pula aku tidak mencintaimu"<p>

"jadi selama ini?,damn" neji berjalan meningalkan sasuke yg tersenyum hambar di meja cafe itu,setelah berjalan tiga langkah neji pun kembali ke arah sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangannya,sebuah tinjuan mendarat di pipi sasuke,bulir-bulir merah mengintip di sudut bibirnya,  
>"kau kau kau" neji menarik kerah baju sasuke,<p>

"hn,kau hanya pemuas nafsu ku saja hyuga?"  
>"brengsek kau!"<p>

neji pun meningalkan sasuke yg berada di cafe sambil meringis kesakitan merasakan sudut bibirnya yang terkoyak,dia melihat ke arah jam yg tergantung di atas pintu cafe,di ambil handphone yg ada di dalam kantongnya

"halo naruto?"  
>"ia sasuke ada apa?"<p>

"kau bisa menolong ku"  
>"ya kamu dimana memangnya"<br>"aku di cafe dekat pantai"  
>"oke tunggu ya"<br>sasuke menutup pembicaraanya dengan narutotak butuh waktu lama,naruto pun tiba di tempat yang sasuke katakan tadi,  
>"masuklah?" "hn?"<br>"ada apa ini sasuke?"  
>"tidak ada apa apa?"<br>"oh,sukurlah"  
>... "ohya naruto tolong antarkan aku ke apartemen sai"<br>"baik bos"  
>tak butuh waktu lama sasuke pun tiba di tempat sai<br>"thanks naruto"  
>"yo sama sama" naruto pun mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan sasuke,sasuke pun berjalan ke arah apartemen sai.<p>

sasuke membuka pintu apartemen sai,tapi nihil pintu di kunci,sasuke mencoba mengetuk pintu berkali kali tapi nihil,tak selang berapa lama terlihat sosok berkulit putih pucat berjalan sempoyongan,sasuke yang melihat orang berkulit putih pucat itu langsung berlari ke arah sai.  
>"sai kau kenapa?"<p>

"sai kumohon bicaralah padaku"  
>"apa urusanmu denganku?"<br>"aku mencintaimu sai"

"hentikan,sasuke apa kau tidak kasian pada neji,dia mencintaimu?"

"aku lebih mencintaimu sai"  
>sai pun berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen,sasuke pun mengikutinya dari belakang,<br>"komuhon sai,cintailah aku" sasuke mendekap tubuh sai dari belakang,sai yang menerima perlakuan seperti itu mulai menangis bulir air matanya menetes  
>"sasuke.."<p>

"kau tahu,aku sudah ada yang punya" sai pun berbohong  
>"a apa..?" sasuke melepas pelukanya,seraya berjalan mundur,jiwanya terguncang,kedua kakinya pun tak sangup menopang tubuhnya sasuke pun terjatuh kelantai air matanya menetes,sai hanya ...berdiri mematung melihat sasuke yang terpuruk di lantai<br>sai membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil mngcup kepala sasuke seraya berkata  
>"maaf,aku tak sangup dengan cinta ini,karna banyak orang yang mau denganmu"<p>

"kau berbohong sai?,aku tau dari caramu bicara,kau hanya ingin menghindari ku saja kan"  
>"tidak aku tidak berbohong,kau lihat ini" sai menunjuk bekas pukulan di sudut bibirnya<br>"si siapa yang melakukan itu sai?"  
>"siapa lagi kalo bukan pacarmu sasuke"<br>sai pun berjalan meningalkan sasuke  
>,"jika kau tak mau jadi milikku maka aku akan memaksamu"<p>

sasuke pun berjalan ke arah sai yang duduk di kursi warna merah maroon itu,sasuke langsung mmendekap tubuh sai,dia mencium leher sai dengan ganasnya sai meronta-ronta tapi apa daya sasuke yang sudah gelap mata benar-benar buas,sai mendorong tubuh sasuke,sasuke pun terjtuh  
>"ooh,jadi kau menolak ku"<br>"tidak sasuke"  
>sai melihat wajah sasuke yg penuh amarah benar-benar menakutkan sai melihat benda tipis yang tajam yang terletak diatas meja,sai pun meraih benda itu.<br>"jangan mendekat sasuke,atau aku akan..."  
>sai mengantung kalimatnya sambil menaruh silet di urat nadi tangannya<br>"memangnya kau berani sai,jangan bodoh"  
>"jangan mendekat" sai berteriak saat sasuke mendekatinya, "jangan bertindak bodoh...kau" "keluar...jangan mendekat" sai tetap menaruh benda tipis nan tajam itu pada pembulu nadinya sasuke berlari mendekati sai dan sayatan benda tipis itu menyanyat kulit putih sai dan cairan merah telah mengalir dengan derasnya sasuke yang melihat hanya terkesiap bola matanya membulat melihat darah menetes dari orang yang dia sayangi,bulir bulir air mata sasuke terjun... dengan hebatnya "sai sai kau kau kau..." "aku tidak apa apa sasuke" "kita harus kerumah sakit" sasuke mengangkat sai ala bridal style menuju mobil sai ,wajah sasuke penuh dengan kecemasan,mereka berjalan dengan kecepatan penuh sesekali sasuke melihat ke arah sai yg tengah berbaring lemas di kursi sebelah "sai bertahanlah...jangan pergi ya" sasuke melaju dengan cepat,dia kehilangan konsentrasi dia melihat ke arah sai dan Dentaman kencang mobil sai menabrak sebuah truck,dua pemuda itu pun meregangkan nyawa di tempat,cairan merah itu pun mengalir di atas jalan yang panas terkena sinar matahari,semua orang tengah berlari menuju ke arah mobil ke dua pemuda itu,kondisi mobil yang hancur membuat korban tak dapat di selamatkan.<p>

semua orang yang melihat kejadiaan itu pun tercengang dan melihat ke arah mobil itu,

KEDIAMAN UCIHA

suara dari sebuah telpon tua di kediaman uciha berdering keras,membuat mikoto berjalan ke arah telpon itu  
>... "ya halo kediaman uciha apa ada yang saya bantu"<br>"apa saya bisa bicara dengan tuan uciha"  
>"maaf suami saya sedang tidak ada di rumah"<p>

"begini nyonya uciha anak anda yang bernama uciha sasuke mengalami kecelakaan,untuk info lebih lanjut silakaan and ke kantor polisi"

mikoto terkesiap bola matanya membulat,tubuhnya gemetar hebat serasa di sambar petir di siang bolong,air ...matanya terjun dengan hebatnya membasahi pipinya.  
>PEMAKAMAN UMUM KONOHA<br>Embun pagi meyeruak,pagi mendung seakan dunia ikut bersedih atas kepergian dua pemuda yang saling mencintai itu, suara isak tangis mengema di pamakaman itu,seorang wanita yang tak kuasa menahan airmatanya mendekap pada dada bidang seraya menangis sesengukan,sang kakak tercinta hanya mengusap nisan yang baru di tancapkan di atas tanah merah itu,pemandangan yang mengharukan,alam pun serasa ikut berduka,satu satu pelayat berjalan meningalkan pemakaman yang masih memerah itu.

THE END

…..

HOREEEEE SELESAI thank unutuk yang udah review,padahal updatenya molor kayak karet

Thanks thank thank

Akir kata review donk


End file.
